The ninja of darkness and Air
by ShadowClawer
Summary: Racheal always had weird dreams every night, now it's coming true. She is the ninja of darkness and air. When a new threat arrives to Ninjago city. She will learn how to control her power and team up with Nya, Lloyd and the rest of the ninja to defeat a enemy that is almost impossible to destroy. I don't own Ninjago, I only own Racheal.
1. Chapter 1

With Lord Garmadon back his normal self, and Lloyd as the green ninja. The ninja r free from anymore threats in ninjago city, or r they. Sensei Wu, Misako, and Sensei Garmadon had been talking about a few things the ninja wouldn't know, while somewhere in ninjago city, is a orphane girl named Racheal who's life will change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Racheal P.O.V**

I was walking around in Ninjago city, it's been a while since the ninja had defeated the nindroids, I was thinking of something else though. Lately I've been having some weird dreams last night it was weirder than an of my other dreams.

 _Racheal! I heard a boy call my name, everything then went dark, I heard a girl also call my name running towards me, I woke up after that realizing it was all a dream._

I wasn't looking were I was going and ran into a boy with blond hair drifted off to the side. Sorry I said.

It's fine, I have to go he said as he helped me up then ran away. I kept walking towards my home, which is a dark alley in between two buildings, my bed was made of a torn blanket my pillow was dirty, I had a string with a dark black sheet on it, that was my door, which camouflaged well with the alley, I laid down on my bed and drifted off to sleep.

 **Sensei Wu P.O.V**

I walked into my room only to be greeted by my brother and Misako, Brother we have something to talk about said Garmadon, I saw Misako holding a scroll. Lloyd was talking about a girl he saw today while making his way to the bounty, I think that was her said Garmadon. This can't be real.

He described exactly like the picture, said Misako and unrolled the scroll, she had short black curly hair, in a ponytail, jeans, and a purple jacket. said Misako. I nodded.

I'll go down to Ninjago city to find her, I said. I walked out of my room thinking about it, this can't be real.


	3. Chapter 3

Racheal P.O.V

I heard footsteps coming, whoever they were better not be dangerous. I woke up to see who it was, it was an old man with a straw hat and a staff. he stood there looking at me, I stood there looking at him.

"Hi, I'm Racheal, who r u?" I asked, he didn't seem to be dangerous so I waited for his response.

"Hello Racheal, My name is Sensei Wu, I know a lot about u , and your weird dreams u seem to be having."

"How do u know about my dreams, I haven't told anyone about them. Wait your a Sensei?" I asked he nodded his head and walked away, I was curious and followed him.

"You're homeless and have no parents right?," I nodded, "You can live with us on the bounty, hopefully my pupils will behave, your not the only girl around though, one of my pupil's sister is there also, she is an engineer, so I guess u can help her out." he said I paused.

"Wait a minute, The Bounty?" I said, there was the bounty high up in the air, an anchor was lowered as Sensei Wu and I climbed on, when we got to the top I was welcomed by a man with gray hair and a women with glasses and gray hair in a braid.

"Hello there, I'm Sensei Garmadon, this is my wife, Misako, Wu is this the girl." asked the man, Sensei Wu nodded.

"Wait why am I here?" I asked.

"Follow me, and you'll find out." said Misako, I followed her to the Bounty's cock pit, there was a girl with a red robe and hair up to her shoulders.

"Misako, what r u doing here, and who's the girl?" she asked in a nice voice.

"Racheal, this is Nya, Nya, Racheal." Misako said, "Nya, Racheal, we have something to tell u in private." I looked over to the door, where a group of about five boys was eaves dropping, I went over and shut the blind and lock the door, Nya put the bounty on Auto-pilot.

"Now listen closely, Nya, your father was a blacksmith and a fire welder but you mom was special also, Racheal, you never new your parents but they had a special ability u didn't know about." Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon walked in holding a case, my dreams were flashing back in my mind.

"Nya, your mother was the ninja of water, Racheal you parents were the ninja of air." I quickly catched Nya when she fainted. She stood back up while Wu, and Garmadon opened the brief cases.

In Nya's was a red and blue shinobi, or ninja outfit, in mine was a light greenish yellowish shinobi. Nya fainted again, I catched her again.

"Misako will secretly train u, soon u will go into battle with the other ninja." said Sensei Wu. I couldn't believe it, Nya and I had elemental powers, i took the brief case so the boys outside wouldn't see the shinobi, "Nya, will u show Racheal her room?" asked Sensei Wu, Ny nodded as we exit out the door.

Four boys fell down as Nya opened the door, "I told u you'll get in trouble" said the same boy I saw today he stopped talking when he saw me

"Sensei why is she here." asked a boy with dark black hair the four boys got up, one had spiky brown hair, the other brown hair combed off to the side, the other blond hair sticking up.

"Never mind that, U will get a chance to met her later." as me and Nya walked past them.

 **Lloyd's P.O.V**

Kai must had saw the expression on my face when i came back from Ninjago City

Lloyd r u okay he asked me, i snapped out of my trance as Jay Cole and Zane walked over to see what was going on.

I saw this amazing girl today, she had short curly black hair up in a ponytail, she had on jeans and a purple jacket, but her smile was beautiful!

Really, what's her name asked Jay

I didn't ask her for her name, i responded

dang it said Jay.

Later on in the day I saw Misako, Nya, and that same girl i saw today, i called over the others as we talked about the eavesdropping.

"No way we r going to get into to much trouble, then the girl walked over and locked the door along with shutting the blinds,

c'mon Lloyd, we have to know what they r talking about. said Cole

What if it's something important said Zane, i stood back in the hall way back against the wall,

No way i responded,

They shrugged then put their ears against the door, i just stood there waiting. after a while the door opened and the four boys fell to the ground,

I told u that was a bad idea i said, but soon stopped talking when i saw that girl with Nya walk out into the living quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

Racheal P.O.V

We don't have nay extra rooms, but my room is big enough so u can share with me said Nya, she was right her room was pretty big, there was two beds on the side and a drawer next to each bed, a vanity and a dresser was in between each bed. I put my stuff on the extra bed and stopped when I heard music and boys talking loudly, Nya sighed loudly.

Well I guess u can met the others now, they r always this loud, so get use to it said Nya, we walked over to the room where 5 boys sat down playing video games. Nya crossed her hands and rolled her eyes, but was also smiling a bit. Guys, don't u want to met Racheal said Nya. All 5 boys stopped

Oh hey sis' didn't no u were here, said a guy with pointy brown hair. They stood up as Nya introduced them to me.

That's my brother Kai, that Jay, Zane, Cole, and Lloyd said Nya.

Hi I'm Racheal I said I looked over to the boy in the back of the room, wasn't he the same boy I bumped into in Ninjago City.

Anyway, Racheal and I have to go see Misako, gotta go bye said Nya I waved goodbye but my attention was on Lloyd. Nya explained me more about the boys

Kai he's my brother and the ninja of fire, Jay is lighting, Zane, he can be confusing sometimes because he is a nindroid, part ninja, part robot, ninja of ice, Cole ninja of Earth, and Lloyd is the green ninja, which is pretty amazing, he is light. They can all do spinjituzi which Sensei Wu taught them. said Nya. It was amazing, Nya and I were going to train to be ninja's.

So Nya, what happened to your father? I asked I didn't mean to be rude , I'm just really curious I said again

He was a blacksmith but passed away, so Kai and I owned the business, until of course we met Sensei Wu, what happened to your parents she asked.

I don't really know, never got a chance to met them before they passes, I don't even know if I have a brother or sister is said.

Well, u have me Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Misako and the others said Nya, I smiled a bit, then an alarm went off. Nya and I ran into the cock pit with the others.

What's going on I asked Lloyd

Something or someone is attacking Ninjago City he said before they jumped of the bounty and landed on the ground, I went over to see who was attacking. I gasped loudly.

NYA, SENSEI WU, SENSEI GARMADON, MISAKO COME QUICKLY I yelled, they ran to the deck in a hurry. Look who the ninja r fighting I said pointing down in Ninjago city.

This can't be happening, I thought that the ninja defeated the skeletons, snakes, stone army and nindroids already, why r they back? asked Nya.

We haven't have much time, u have to help the ninja, Sensei Wu will train u until ur ready, but keep ur powers a secret from the others we don't want them to know yet. said Misako. the days passed on when the ninja had to go, Nya and I trained, soon we learned spinjituzi and master out elemental powers. but something was wrong with mine.

Sensei Wu, when ever I use my powers black things start to form at my hand, I told him. He let out a deep breath then said

Racheal, your mother was the master of Air, but your father was darkness, but he controlled his powers, which means that u have to control the dark magic in u too. I looked at my hands then at the target, I closed my eyes then black magic flew from my hands surrounding the target. it got out of hand a bit but I contained the power.

What about Lloyd, he's the ninja of light isn't he? I asked Sensei Garmadon spoke up.

He is but your one of us now, he wouldn't hurt u, he would never hurt anyone. he said. I looked over at my shinobi, then at Ninjago City

When can we tell them said Nya.

Tonight, I will gather them before bed and tell them the news, and Racheal, your a fast learner, think u can do spinjituzi? said sensei Wu, I concentrated hard so did Nya, we spun around my color was grayish yellowish, Nya's was dark blue. we stopped and smiled.

Quickly go back to your rooms the ninja r coming back. said Misako we ran back grabbing our shinobi's as the ninja climbed back to the bounty.


	5. Chapter 5

Lloyd's P.O.V

We finally spinjituzi back to the Bounty, all of us were confused and tired.

Does anyone no why the things we defeated r back and still alive? asked Jay.

No, but something happened, when I punched a snake, it turned into a black thing and flew off. said Cole, we were trying to figure out this problem with the enemy we were fighting, but we didn't notice Dad, Wu and Misako calling our names. We have big news said Misako, then she smiled a bit.

 **Racheal's P.O.V**

Boys we have a special announcement to make two ninja's will be fighting along side with you five when u head into battle, said Sensei Wu. Nya and I had on our shinobi's and were waiting for Garmadon to give us the signal to jump down. I changed the color of my shinobi the last time, since Cole shinobi was black, mine is purple and gray

Garmadon gave us the signal, I looked over at Nya then put my mask on and jumped down, luckily my mask covered our entire face except for the eyes. We put the mask down as Sensei Wu said, Met Nya master of water and Racheal master of air and dark magic.

 **Lloyd P.O.V**

Sis' r u really a ninja asked Kai

Yep she said and formed a ball of water over her hand.

Wait hold up Racheal, your the master of air and dark magic, that's the thing our enemy we're fighting is made u from! said Cole.

I agree how do we know she isn't one of them said Zane.

She isn't she can control her powers easily said Misako. I looked over at Racheal who was staring at his feet.

What about me and Racheal, I'm the ninja of light she's the ninja of darkness I spoke up. Racheal looked at me and smiled a bit.

Yeah what about those 2 they r polar opposites! said Kai.

It's fine, but these two r the 2 new members of the group! said Dad. We walked over to greet and tell them about the enemy. I put my hand on Racheal's shoulder, but was shot back, a blackish greenish orb formed when I touched her, I looked down at my hands it was turning black.

What's happening? I asked.

 **Racheal P.O.V**

Nya came to help me up, I ran over to Lloyd who was on the ground with black magic forming on his hands.

Rach. do something said Jay,

I'm trying I yelled back, I stuck my hand out and gathered the black magic, Lloyd stood back up.

Note to self don't do that again mumbled Lloyd.

Okay, what just happened said Cole.

Racheal and Lloyd r opposites, so I guess that will happen if they touch said Zane. I looked down.

It's not ur fault Rach. u didn't know this was going to happen said Lloyd, that kind a made me feel better. But I knew I have to control my powers to have _that_ happen again. We left to go to bed,

I couldn't go to sleep, so I walked over to the bounty's deck and think.

Can't sleep asked Lloyd as he walked in.

Yeah, been having some weird dreams lately, I thought being a ninja would end all of that, I guess I was wrong. I said, Now my dreams were weirder, I know who is talking.

Look Lloyd, i'm so sorry on what happened today, I still have to find a way to control my powers. I said

It's fine, but lets see if u can try again. he put his hand on top of mine, I tried my best to hold in the magic, it worked. Lloyd and I flew across the bounty, I guess Lloyd gave up controlling his.

Sorry about that, forgot u were the ninja of air and darkness. said Lloyd. I smiled a bit.

I think I know a way to stop the enemy from destroying everything, I said, i'll tell everyone tomorrow and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Racheal's P.O.V

I gathered Sensei Wu, Misako and Garmadon to the deck in the afternoon after training.

I think I know a way to stop the enemy, I said. if I try hard enough, I might make replica's of the ninja and there powers, it'll take a while but I know I can do it, but I need the others to cover me, while creating the replica ninja out of dark magic I can't do anything else but focus on that one thing. I said,

That's a great idea Racheal, but r u sure it'll work asked Garmadon.

It has to, I think it's our only shot at defeating the enemy, but there still is a chink missing, who is controlling the dark magic and summoning the things the others defeated before? I asked.

I'm also trying to figure that on out, i'll call u if I found anything.

Determined just like your father, said Sensei Wu. I smiled and went to the deck to tell the others.

U think u can do it asked Nya

Yeah, it might take me a while, let me try now, I said I closed my eyes, my arms were in front of me like they were casting a spell. I made 3 replica's then 5 then 7 until I stopped.

That was amazing, but we need more replica's if we r going to defeat the enemy. said Kai

She's trying her best Kai don't rush her said Zane. then the alarm went off, we jumped down to ninjago city this time there was 7 of us. we landed on the ground this time it was the snakes we were fighting, but a giant black magic person with 2 arms and 4 glowing red eyes came up.

All hail the overlord 2.0 said a replica of Pythor, the snake bend down.

Wait Overlord 2.0 didn't u guys defeat him already? I asked.

We did said Kai.

You, said the Overlord pointing at me, you have dark magic in your veins, but fighting for the wrong side. Your father was a fool fighting with the other ninja. he said.

I don't know what your talking about I yelled. he laughed loudly.

Your father was the ninja of darkness, but was fighting along side the other ninja, we convinced him to join us before he vanished us back to the dark realm. said the Overlord. Snakes, attack and get the girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Racheal's P.O.V**

I summoned in about 15 replica's of the ninja, they each can use there powers which gave us an advantage against the Overlord, the others covered me. Then all of a sudden the world went dark, Racheal I heard Lloyd yell, I opened my eyes to see I was in a cave somewhere, I looked around, then the Overlord came, with Pythor at his side.

Where am I, I asked.

Welcome to the dark realm, one of the sssixteen realmsss. said Pythor, he held up a vail with dark magic in it and walked towards me, I screamed loudly until my world was once again black.

 **Lloyd P.O.V**

So the Overlord is back, he took Racheal, we have no clue were she is, and she could possibly be dead by now, said Jay.

Zane, can u send out the falcon to look for her asked Kai.

I already am, so far he hadn't found anything yet, said Zane.

We have to find her, Racheal is pretty powerful knowing that she is the ninja of both air and darkness said Cole.

I agree with Cole, the sooner the better said Nya.

But she could be anywhere I said, we heard something beep.

The falcon had found something, but it's not Racheal. said Zane, he plugged into the Bounty's electricity so we can all see.

The realm crystal? wait the dark realm is one of the sixteen realms she could be in there said Misako.

How far away is it Zane asked Cole.

It's pretty far away, but we could get there by elemental dragons, he responded.

What r we waiting for then lets go find her I said,

Not so fast, without Racheal. she can't summon her dark magic ninja, which gave us the advantage in the battle, now that they have her, we have no clue whats going to happen to us! said Kai.

Kai is right, we have to be ready at what we r going to face, said Jay.

This is why I made this said Nya, she pulled out a box which suddenly transformed to a dark magic dragon.

After training and getting all we need we were ready, Okay then let's go! said Cole who was the first to summon his elemental dragon, next Lloyd, then Kai, Nya, Jay and Zane.


	8. Chapter 8

**Racheal P.O.V**

I woke up on the cold cave floor, i felt bad, in a good way. I looked myself in the nearby mirror, i changed a lot. I had long curly Black hair, i had on a purple and gray shinobi, my eyes were purple, my skin was brown, and i felt evil. Pythor and the Overlord walked in, here ssshe is masster, the new ninja of darkness. said Pythor. The overlord laughed evilly, i smiled evilly.

Racheal, your mission is to kill the ninja, especially the green one. said the Overlord.

Or course i said. i put on my mask and walked around outside, waiting for the ninja.

Then a portal opened up, six ninja's jumped down and ran towards me.

Racheal! ur alive c'mon lets go home before the Overlord sees us, said Kai grabbing my arm.

Guys... i don't think that's our Racheal said Lloyd who made eye contact with me. took off my mask and smiled evilly.

Racheal? what happened to u said Cole. i summoned a wall of darkness, nocking back the ninja, then calling over the stone army and my replica ninja i attacked. Blacking every move i ran for Lloyd, the green one.

Racheal, stop it, its me Lloyd, don't u remember me from the bounty to the street when we bumped into each other. said Lloyd. i just kept on attacking. This will hurt u more than it'll hurt me said Lloyd he ran over and touched me, which send a light- dark flash. I stopped attacking for a bit.

Lloyd... help. i said, he ran over to me. the Overlord, defeat him, i'm back to normal i said before turning back to evil.

Guys lets get out of here said Lloyd and they ran back into the portal before i could hurt them.

 **Lloyd P.O.V**

That didn't just happen, Racheal is evil! said Jay.

She said that the Overlord is controlling her, so if we defeat the Overlord we can save Rach. said Zane.

Zane this is Overlord 2.0 don't u remember what happened last time when we delt with he first one? said Cole. that was a long story we _all_ don't want to live through again.

I think i know of a way to get back our Racheal without defeating the Overlord I said, when i touched her, she was back to normal before she turned again, so if i do that long enough, she will turn back to normal i said.

But wouldn't that hurt u also, said Kai,

if it's for Racheal, then no. i said.

Looks like someone likes Racheal joked Cole. the others laughed, i just rolled my eyes and played along with it.

 **Racheal's P.O.V**

 _That boy, he did something to me, he reminded me of who I was before this happened. Lloyd the green ninja, the one master want me to kill. But how can I when he changed my life?_ i asked. the portal opened again and the ninja jumped down. Master looked at me and i summoned the snakes and replica ninja to help me, but do i really want to do this.

Cover my back I'll go for Racheal! i heard Lloyd yell. He ran up to me i ran up to him.

I don't want to do this, but the Overlord orders i told him. i ran up to him to attack, when he ran up and kissed me , a big light - dark flash happened and i was back to normal, but i fainted after that.

 **Lloyd P.O.V**

Just when Racheal fainted, i caught her. the Overlord was furious but before he could react we where back on the bounty, i placed Racheal on her bed as i joined the others.

Lloyd u did it, looks like u do like her said Jay. i rolled my eyes.

Now what about the Overlord, he might return to take Rach. back said Nya.

Maybe we can wait until Racheal heals up and we can fight the Overlord, she nos the dark realm better than any of us, and nos what to expect from him. i said.

I agree with Lloyd said Nya

Me too said Kai.

I'm in said Zane

Risky but why not its our only option said Cole. I walked back to Racheal's room, Nya was making something, and the others were playing video games. i sat down on a chair in the room waiting for Racheal to wake up.

 **Racheal's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes, finding myself in my bed on the bounty, Lloyd came over to my side and helped me up, Racheal! your back, what was the last thing u remembered? asked Lloyd.

Fighting u, and then u running up to me and... i stopped after that part, blushing. i looked into the mirror, i was back to normal. Except for the purple eyes. What now, the Overlord will return of me, and he isn't going to stop until I kill u six. I said.

We have a plan but it involves u and ur dark magic, said Lloyd. Make as many replica ninja's as u can, we'll cover u and make sure that the enemy doesn't take u back this time. Then when the Overlord is vunerable, I'LL run up to u then release a beam of darkness and light.

It sounded risky but I said, I'm in. I walked over to the deck were the ninja was waiting. Racheal, ur awake said Nya.

Lloyd told me the plan, I'm in I said.

Okay then, but first we need u to really control ur powers in order to make the replica ninja's said Cole. I took a deep breath then started out with 3, 5, 9, 12, . while I was making them I heard Lloyd say

How many does she need to make?

at least 60 replica's said, said Kai. I stopped, the replica's disappeared.

How am I supposed to do that, I can barely make 15 of them. I said.

Clam down Rach. it'll be fine, just try ur best, the battle is today. said Jay. I wasn't even ready and we have to defeat the Overlord today?!

Okay then Let's go, I said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Racheal's P.O.V**

The portal opened to the dark realm as we jumped down, I looked over at Lloyd who nodded at me. Then the serpentine, stone army and nindroids came, along with guess who, the Overlord.

Racheal, u fool. said the Overlord.

Back off, she's with us said Nya. Lloyd nodded towards me as I created 20 replica ninja's who can use their powers.

Charge, said Pythor. I kept my eyes closed not wanting to open them.

 **Lloyd P.O.V**

I killed any enemy that got to close the Racheal, the dark ninja's worked really well and was working, more and more was summoned. I shot a ball of light at a stone warrior soon most of the enemy was gone, it was a clear shot to the Overlord also.

Racheal! I called out. she opened her eyes, I nodded towards her, the replica disappeared and her hand was out.

 **Racheal's P.O.V**

I heard Lloyd call my name, which meant it was time. Pythor was whispering to the Overlord, what is that python doing now? I stretched my hand out, Lloyd did the same. I saw what Pythor told the Overlord, soon his hand was reaching out like ours,

Lloyd look out! I yelled I pushed him aside as the Overlord used dark beam on me, the magic hit me right in the chest as I fell backwards, unconscious, this is the part when my dream came true.

Racheal I heard Lloyd call my name, he ran up to me.

Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole c'mon I heard Nya say, then everything went dark.

 **Lloyd P.O.V**

Lloyd, look out I heard Rach yell, she pushed me to the side as a beam of dark magic hit her right int he chest.

Racheal! I called out, as I ran towards her, I looked up seeing the other ninja come running up. Zane to a scan through I said. Zane scanned Racheal,

Is she dead asked Jay,

Now isn't the time Jay said Kai.

She isn't dead, just unconscious, said Zane. Nya and I carried her body back to the bounty, where Sensei Wu, Misako and Garmadon was there.

What happened? asked Sensei Wu.

The Overlord used dark beam on her, he was planning on aiming at me, put she pushed me out of the way so she could take the hit. I said. I heard Jay and Kai laugh a bit, She's still alive, just unconscious. I said.

Carry her to her room, I'll see what I can do said Sensei, I carried her to her room and place her on her bed, the ninja and I waited in the game room.

Did anyone see what happened to the Overlord? asked Jay, we all shoke our heads saying No.

I should had been the one who took the hit, if I hadn't notice the Overlord and Pythor whispering Racheal would still conscious. I said,

Lloyd we all know it isn't ur fault, just be happy that Racheal is still alive, said Nya.

Yeah, if it was u, u would have been dead since ur the ninja of light, said Cole. he did have a point. wait a minute.

Racheal is the ninja of darkness, and her father was also the ninja of darkness, and the Overlord-I started

Hit Racheal with a beam of darkness, I was think about that also said Zane. this was really confusing.

But what about the Overlord, He wants u dead Lloyd. said Kai.

Maybe we bring the fight here to Ninjago said Jay. that could work. then well what do u know the portal opened and a giant version of the Overlord came through.

But I need Racheal if we're going to defeat the Overlord. I said. this is a big problem.

 **Racheal's P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes, it felt like someone stabbed me in the chest. I saw Sensei Wu sitting down on my bed, Relax, it might hurt a bit but u will heal up quickly he said. I staid laying down on my bed, soon the pain was gone. Sensei Wu said, wait here, he left and Lloyd walked in.

Racheal, ur alive he said, he helped me up from my bed as the other ninja came.

Ur alive, said Nya.

the Overlord is here at Ninjago said Jay

Way to ruin it Jay said Kai.

Wait the overlord is back I said.

Yeah, and he wants me dead said Lloyd. the Bounty shook like crazy.

I'll go check on the bounty said Nya and she was off. The others went up to the deck to see what was going on, Lloyd and I staid back,

Look, Racheal I'm really sorry, I should've paid attention to the Overlord, now he is here when he should be dead said Lloyd. when he was done I hugged him.

It isn't ur fault Lloyd, u didn't know, I said. i pulled back from him and replied Now c'mon we have an Overlord to defeat.

We summoned our elemental dragons and flew towards the Overlord, who was heading towards Ninjago city at a fast rate, no matter how fast we were going, the Overlord was 3 time as faster than us. By the time we got to Ninjago City, it was already in rubble. the people ran away from the snakes and stone army that the Overlord summoned. we dismounted from our dragons and got ready to fight. We all jumped down to the street where the chaos was. I closed my eyes and summoned the 30 replica ninja's.

 **Lloyd P.O.V**

I staid close to Rach. making sure nothing get's to her or distract her, quickly I turned around and blasted a stone warrior with light beam. I turned around to check on Racheal, who was doing fine. Soon most of the stone warriors and snakes were gone. I saw Nya and Zane run for Pythor while Jay Cole and Kai was fighting off the rest of the dark magic enemy.

Racheal opened her eyes, signaling it was time.

 **Racheal's P.O.V**

The Overlord should be a clear shot, I said to Lloyd, he ran up to me as I grabbed his hand, I closed my eyes then fired a mixture of light and dark at the Overlord, it started to sting but I didn't care. Soon we heard the Overlord say,

Do u think that will really stop me?, the others walked towards us and helped out, then a long beam of forever lasting dark magic was aiming straight for Lloyd, I quickly summoned a shield or air,

Lloyd if ur going to do I now is the time! I said, he grabbed my hand and fired. When I couldn't hold the shield any longer I let go, the Overlord was gone, along with Pythor and the warriors. I smiled a bit.

U did it Lloyd said Kai. Lloyd quickly let go off my hand.

Looks like u do like her said Jay.

Jay said Lloyd

What? asked Jay, Lloyd just rolled his eyes. We returned to the bounty to celebrate out victory, while the others were dancing and laughing I went over to the Bounty's library to look around. I saw an interesting scroll and unrolled it, I nearly died. There was a picture of a young boy on the bottom it said, Morro, the master of air.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Thank's for reading, this is my second fanfic. I don't own Ninjago.**


End file.
